


That Asshole Neighbor

by LennyFace



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Biting, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Swearing, aomine listens to metal, drunk!aomine at some point, knb never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyFace/pseuds/LennyFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami arrived on the university’s campus three weeks before the courses started. When he settled in his residence’s flat, he knew that at some point, he would have to deal with annoying students, some disagreeable, others partying too loudly on an unfortunate night. Though, he would have never expected the worst of them all being his very flat neighbor. </p><p>//</p><p>Kagami ends up being Aomine's neighbor and they can't stand each other.<br/>Aomine is an annoying little shit who apparently wants to make Taiga's life a living hell and I still don't know how he didn't kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Asshole Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I obviously do not own any of KNB's characters. *sweats* I hadn't written in a year and english isn't my main language but I really wanted to write about one of my favorite ships including my favorite characters.
> 
> I laughed a lot writing this and I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Please don't hesitate leaving a comment or anything!  
> If you're interested, my tumblr name is vroumlecanardlaque
> 
> Have a nice time reading my fic!
> 
> NB: The first Korn song I'm talking about is A.D.I.D.A.S and yes, they really repeat over and over "all day, I dream about sex". Be sure he also listens to Make Me Bad and Paranoid And Aroused at some point.

             Kagami arrived on the university’s campus three weeks before the courses started. When he settled in his residence’s flat, he knew that at some point, he would have to deal with annoying students, some disagreeable, others partying too loudly on an unfortunate night. Though, he would have never expected the worst of them all being his very flat neighbor.

            He got the better of the first couple of days by getting more information about the subjects he took and mostly about the basketball team. The training grounds were nice, two outside, two inside, all of them obviously newly equipped. He hoped he would have good teammates, ones with whom he’d get to the top and become Japan’s best player. Luckily for him, the basketball courts weren’t far from his place so he wouldn’t have to painfully jog every time he wanted to throw a little.

            After buying groceries for the night, he went home peacefully; ready to start a nice year where his main focus would be his sports career. Sadly the moment he entered the residence, his hopes were crushed by loud metal playing. He tried to ignore it the best he could, putting himself to work for his udon soup, but, as he was chopping his shiitake mushrooms and the ginger, he clearly couldn’t focus. His neighbor was listening to some song saying “ _All day I dream about sex_ ” a dozen times, and even if the music was bearable, this was too much for him. He sighed, put down the knife before going to this person’s place and murder them. They surely had to be some huge idiot.

            Through the evening, Kagami learnt to know what his neighbor’s tastes were and they seemed to mainly revolve around metal, rock and rap, including bands like Korn and Rage Against The Machine. He tried to read but the other had manifestly put his stereo at full force and decided to sing as loud as he could. It was already getting on his nerves. He ate angrily, earbuds on, insulting with a full-mouth the guy that had decided to ruin his life.

            He managed to fall asleep around three in the morning when the gracious cunt was nice enough to cut the music out.

 

* * *

 

 

            He went out the next day to buy groceries for the whole week, and stuck a post-it on the guy’s door – he read on the doorbell his neighbor’s name was Aomine Daiki – saying “thanks for kindly sharing your music with so much endearment but some people actually try to sleep at night y’know”.  When he came back later that day, he found his note on his own door, simply commented with a “old fart”. It left Kagami fulminating on his doorstep for five full minutes, pondering how long he’d be able to wait before punching that asshole.

            Still mad the next day, he took advantage of a moment of silence by watching NBA matches on TV at maximum volume, keeping the same earbuds from the other night but with a smirk on his face that time. It fell when he heard a loud thump on the wall. The sound was repeated again, and again. He gritted his teeth, letting a “that little fuck” slip between them; that Aomine idiot was bouncing a basketball on his wall, their wall.

 

* * *

 

 

            This guy was going to be a pain in the ass, Kagami thought the next morning when he woke up to a song talking again about sex. Was it all he had in this little mind of his? The rest of the day looked like the others, three days with his ears filled with too loud music, three little days and he already was sick of it. He wasn’t even that surprised when his evening was ruined by a party going on next door, as if what the previous days had been filled with wasn’t enough, Aomine had decided to bring all his friends – the whole damn neighborhood it seemed – to his flat.

            Kagami stormed into the apartment long after the moon had risen and the alcohol been consumed, not even bothering asking people where the host was. He went straight for the stereo and turned it off before screaming:

“So, who’s this Aomine fucker?”

“Oi, fucker yourself.” A distant and slurred voice said.

            He walked towards the voice, only to see a smirking guy ungracefully lying on a couch, draped in his sweater, hood covering his eyes, an almost empty bottle of vodka proudly standing on his chest.

“I presume you are the little shit who has kept me awake until sunrise for days?”

Aomine, clearly drunk, chuckled.

“Sexual innuendo...” He laughed again, his head rolling a bit. “You’re the old fart then.”

            Kagami grunted. “Man, this is incredible”. He remembered punching your neighbor three days after arriving wasn’t a good idea, and by the state of the annoying jerk, he wasn’t in a state where he could host anything. Taiga managed to get everyone to leave until there was only him and the flat’s resident left.

“You really are trash you know that?”

“Would’ya pick me up and dispose of me as you like?”

“Shut up you asshole, it seems all of your blood has been replaced by alcohol.” Kagami ended, illustrating his sentence by taking Aomine’s bottle from his chest with little resistance from him to put it on a table, very far away.

             Aomine tried to sit, ending up half-sitting, half-lying in an awkward position.

“Cook me something.”

“What? No way!”

“Come on man, don’t be an insensitive jerk.”

“What are you even saying? You just ruined my first days here and you expect me to cook you a little something to thank you?” Kagami snorted, not quite believing the guy in front of him could be serious.

“You’ve been cooking stuff that I’ve smelled for three days, mouth-watering stuff when I only have frozen food! Do you know what people call that? Torture!”

“Because putting your music so loud the entire residence can hear it isn’t torture maybe?”

“It’s called sharing really good music, you should be glad! At least I didn’t keep it to myself!” Aomine gave him a meaningful glance. “Cook me something; you wouldn’t want me to stay in this state, would you?”

              Kagami’s shoulders hunched, a bit desperate, and walked towards his place to take the leftovers of the udon soup he warmed up before giving them to Aomine, warning him he wasn’t in a position he could complain that the food hadn’t been made on the moment.      
When he was finished slurping the soup while Kagami walked around the main room, the red hair asked him if he’d be able to walk by himself to his room, to which Aomine subtly answered “Is it an awkward attempt so you can go in my room with that sexy body of mine?”  
Pressing the heels of his hands on his face, Taiga just left and hid under his covers to forget what had just happened.

              He should’ve known encountering his neighbor would only open Pandora’s Box and bring misery on his life. The next afternoon, his doorbell rang and he hadn’t even answered, a dark-blue haired man was already stepping in his flat, touching everything. He leant on the kitchen counter, and with a dissatisfied look, he said to Kagami:

“You gave me reheated food yesterday. Cook me something for real.”

“You’re not even thanking me for handling your ruined party and giving you my leftovers and you except me to feed you? How much of an asshole are you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m already bored; if you want we can settle this in a one against one, if you win I won’t bother you for food – for now – but if I win, I get to choose what we eat and you cook it.”

“Don’t even think you can beat me. I’m going to crush your little ass.” The man wanted to fight? Kagami thought. They would then, and he’d destroy him.

            Aomine chuckled and left to get his basketball before they headed up to the courts.  
Tuned out he also signed up for the team and simply beat Taiga like it was the easiest thing to do. The way he moved was mesmerizing, not bothering with classical form, studied shooting, he just played; it reminded him of American street ball and this reeled him up even more to not stay on his defeat. Though, for that day, he would have to cook something.

            In fact, Aomine showed up the day after, and the day after that one. They would play together until they were exhausted and until Kagami gave up on beating him for the day. He actually found him quite funny when he wasn’t doing idiotic stuff, meaning he only sometimes found him funny. Though, focusing revealed itself being really hard as he took time to fully look at him; he might have lost all hope of winning when he’d taken of his shirt. He was nicely built, like any other athlete, but his toned dark skin was distracting, and the way his muscles rolled under them made Kagami start feeling uncomfortable. Even if his mouth spoke stupid shit, his low voice kept being really attractive, like the way his lips moved…or the rest of him.

 

* * *

 

 

            Two weeks after settling in his flat, Aomine showed up during the evening, two tequila bottles in a hand, and a portable stereo in the other.

“Oi, I’m here to make up for the party stuff.” He scratched his neck, and after that split second of embarrassment, he let himself fall on Kagami’s couch, its owner still folding his laundry with wide eyes. The intruder put his music on, and after a few minutes, Taiga joined him with leftovers and they started drinking, plopped on the furniture, while Aomine talked about each band’s specificities and facts, sometimes insulting his neighbor here and there, receiving insults as an answer.  
After a few hours, they were both very tipsy and had argued over every subject they had come up with. Daiki made a pouty face for an instant and the other guy just found himself confused at the expression.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, I’m just mad.”

“Mad at what?”

“I wanted to go fishing some crayfishes before the beginning of the year but I’m too far from a water point to do this.”

“Crayfishes?” Kagami started laughing wholeheartedly until Aomine shoved his fist in his ribs.

“It’s not funny y’know, I really like crayfishes okay?”

            Kagami was still laughing but it had softened, and when he finally stopped, the other one asked him, putting his feet on Taiga’s table:

“Why won’t you tell you want a piece of me?”

“Please don’t Britney Spears me, you’re already drunk as fuck!” He was laughing again, and he added “Just give up, you’re not my type.”

“You sure?” He squinted at him and Kagami squinted back, neither of them letting go. That’s how they ended up in the drunkest, longest, stare battle they’d ever made, coupled with more insults, until they’d forgotten why they were battling.

               

 

* * *

 

               

            Two days later, Kagami started working on his kanjis in order to be sure to be up-to-date with the other students. He was lying on his bed, head propped up against the wall, book on his stomach. His neighbor’s music was still going on, but he was a bit more used to it by now and working on kanjis he already knew didn't require too much effort. It would’ve been a peaceful and productive morning if he hadn’t suddenly heard a moan coming from the other side of the wall. He thought he had dreamed at first, but then he heard another one: louder, longer, definitely belonging to Aomine.

“This is simply not happening, no.” Kagami felt his blood starting to boil; he was going to behead that little shit.  
But then he heard a growl that merged into rapid and plaintive whimpers and the rage in him got enhanced by a familiar tingling in this body. If the walls hadn’t been so thin and his neighbor so loud, he could have thought he had started crying. He just didn’t stop making noise and Kagami had just let his book slip next to him while one of his hands hovered over his pants. “Fuck, he really is a jerk.” Kagami said aloud. He couldn’t help his ragged breathing, pondering over going to Aomine’s place and stab him in his shower or fuck him hard against his bathroom tiles. The latter got the better of him, and even if he didn’t get up and go join the other one, he freed himself from his briefs and started touching himself quickly, faintly ashamed. The images in his head wouldn’t stop: him biting Aomine all over his damnable body, opening him up and fucking him senselessly. The images coupled with the moans he was hearing sent him over the edge quickly, coming on himself, while he was biting his other arm to stop himself from crying out.  
“I’m so fucked.” He whispered after having found his breath back.

 

* * *

 

            Later that day, after Kagami washed himself, tried to unsuccessfully forget what had happened and ate what a family of six would have eaten, the doorbell rang.  
He rushed to the door as soon as Aomine entered his flat, with his always-there-smirk on his face that drove Taiga crazy. He shoved him up against the door, one of his hand fisted around his collar, Daiki’s feet barely touching the ground.

            The look in his eyes was deadly and the dark haired man had never seen him like that. When he finally spoke, inches away from his face, his voice was a low and dangerous growl.

“First, you keep me awake until ridiculous hours, then you infect this place and play me into eating every damn thing, and now you don’t even bother muffling yourself when you fucking jerk off in your shower?” His voice gets louder. “Do you know your bathroom is next to my room? Do you know how thin the walls are? Would you like hearing me jack off when you’re doing something as casual as working, reading, doing your laundry!?”

            Aomine hadn’t moved, there was a tense silence around them, cut only by their difficult breathing, bodies still pressed against one another. Kagami still hadn’t let go of his collar. He repeated, a little less angrily, emphasizing every word: “Would you like to hear me wanking?”

            The other man, as if turned into stone, looked down, his face covered with a faint blush, finally said

“Oi, let me go you asshole.”

            Taiga’s body had stilled too.

“You weren’t shitting me when you were flirting…did you?” His tone had lost every bit of angriness.

He had let go of his fist, but hadn’t moved at all. “…Do you want to see me touching myself?”  
After a hitched intake of breath, he answered. “Fuck, yes.”

Kagami's mouth had moved, now hovering over his neck, his lips barely touching the hot skin, one of his hands on his jaw, holding firmly. “Whenever you want, whatever happens, you can back out, ask for a break or stop, ok?”

“Just kiss me already dickhead, you’re unbelievable.”

            He finally locked his teeth on his neck and started sucking hard, making Aomine groan lightly. “Now?" He was smiling as he made him shiver and try to move. The red haired man secured one of his hips with his free hand, keeping him in place, and grinded hard, leading to the other one to let his head fall against the door, moaning. The hand that had been holding tightly his jaw moved behind his neck, and Kagami kissed him hard, neither of them letting go as he moved them inside the room, until they hit the sofa.

“Strip and sit.” Kagami said, letting go of the man he had been flushed against few seconds ago. Even if Aomine craved to tell him to fuck off, the feverish look in his eyes made him realize he’d rather obey and enjoy what was coming for him. “No touching on your part, there’s no way Ill be easy on you after what you’ve pulled on me with the shower.”

                He sat naked on the sofa, eager and having trouble staying still as the other man disappeared in his bedroom for a few minutes, letting him hear fumbling. When he came back, he had a huge cushion in a hand, a condom and some lube in the other. He slowly stripped, never letting his gaze move away from the other as Aomine really wanted to yell at him and make him undress faster.

Once the last piece of clothing was gone and discarded on the floor, he put the cushion between his open legs, and kneeled between his thighs, pouring lube on his hands, looking at Aomine whose fists were already clenched tightly. He started touching himself, kissing the inside of his legs, carefully avoiding his balls and shaft and, with his free hand, started fingering himself, opening himself with soft moans. The dark-haired man might have just screamed in frustration as he couldn't properly see Kagami working himself at his rhythm, fucking himself methodically, groaning louder against him with each passing second. He got half on his legs to get access to his torso, calves supported by the couch, thighs touching his partner’s groin.

 Aomine tried grinding into them but it wasn't enough, staying in that awfully unsatisfying state until Kagami took one of his nipples in his mouth and started biting it. He managed not to shout at the last moment, growling louder as he went on, frantically moving against them now. Because he had stopped keeping still, Kagami let go of the perked up nipple and of his own cock, though still fingering himself in quick movements. Aomine was nearly sobbing with frustration, unable to help the little whimpers coming out from him.

Kagami trailed kisses on his body until his mouth was against his ear, putting a condom in his hand. He said, low: “Now; I want you to fuck me hard.”  
He fumbled with it for some time, shivering as his nerves were on fire, and when the protection was finally put on, he bent him without any hesitation over the couch, making him grasp its edges. His fingers found his entrance, bafflingly well opened. His cock twitched as he realized he had prepared himself in front of him, only for him, making him breathe with difficulty.

            At first, he had to go awfully slowly because there was no way this fucker would have him come in two seconds and he really, really wanted to fuck him bad. The first thrusts left them crying out for more. When both were accustomed, he increased his speed and started fucking him as he wanted to, clutching his ass, stretching him as wide as he could. The way Kagami touched himself frantically and screamed over and over, mouth open, breathing hard, each one of his pants resonating in the flat made him feel like nothing else existed anymore,  only the two of them urging to make their worlds fall apart.

Aomine was blabbering about how hot he was, how he would repay for torturing him like that, how tight and delicious he felt and how he would have sex with him whenever the other one would want to. His words were difficultly articulated, hard hands maybe bruising the other's soft skin, combined with frantic thrusts loud enough to make it hard for him to hear the red-haired's whispers. He came with teary eyes and high-pitched whimpering moans soon after Kagami who himself had with a long and low growl only intensifying as he spurted on the couch and whose knees had buckled out, their bodies flushed and smeared as they let themselves fall on the couch.

They both kept breathing hard for a moment, not moving an inch from their embrace; after a few minutes, Kagami turned to him, a nervous look on his face.

“So… What now?”

Aomine, still catching his breath back, took a long inspiration and said, his smirk back on:

“I’m spent. Cook me something.”

 


End file.
